


unequal percentages

by okamicree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: Some days are harder than others.{A spoonful of McHanzo fluff for the soul.}





	unequal percentages

Some days are harder than others.  
  
One morning, Hanzo can't bear to look at himself in the mirror. Jesse assures him he looks handsome as ever.

Every so often, Jesse says 'good morning' even when his voice shows he hasn't slept at all. Hanzo gently ushers him back to bed.

A few days of the week — especially Mondays, — they both will wake up and find that the weight of the world is too heavy on top of them. They spend the evening quietly wrapped up in each other.

Some days are harder than others, but they are easier with love.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: okamicree
> 
> if you enjoyed this, check out my other works for overwatch!
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are all great, especially comments. thank you for reading. <3


End file.
